1. Field
Embodiments relate to a magnetic cooling apparatus configured to execute cooling by use of characteristics of magnetic thermal material and a magnetic refrigerating system having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic cooling apparatus is referred to as a cooling apparatus configured to use the characteristics of magnetic thermal materials provided with temperature thereof increasing when a magnetic field is applied and decreasing when a magnetic field is removed, and is also referred to as a new cooling apparatus capable of substituting a conventional cooling apparatus configured to use an air compression cycle.
A general magnetic cooling apparatus includes a magnetic regenerator having magnetic thermal materials, a magnet configured to apply a magnetic field at the magnetic regenerator or remove a magnetic field from the magnetic regenerator, a heat exchanging unit provided such that thermal fluid passed through the magnetic regenerator may heat-absorb the heat of outside air or radiate heat to outside air, a transport pipe connecting the magnetic regenerator and the heat exchanging unit, and a driving motor configured such that a magnetic field may or may not be applied to the magnetic regenerator by having one of the magnet and the magnetic regenerator rotated.